


My Favourite Flavour

by sunshinecloud



Category: HOTSHOT (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cloud - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, Hwang - Freeform, M/M, cloud is the mom, hwang is the dad, hwangcloud, hwangcloud are soulmate, hwangcloud is too cute, inspired by profile shooting behind, jisung is the grandfather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 13:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11510064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: They thought that Hwang Minhyun and Ha Sungwoon might will have some romantic times together





	My Favourite Flavour

"I bring more snacks!" Seongwoo said. He puts the bag full of snacks on the table at the middle of the living room.

"Wah. So many. Where did you find this?" Jisung asked.

"In our manager's room," Seongwoo said.

"Yah. You can't take other's things without permission," Jisung said. He look at the bag. "Wait! Isn't this is mine?"

"Oh. Mine is here too," Sungwoon take a pack of pizza flavoured snack that he hide it in his closet. 

"Mine is here too," Woojin said. Taking out a pack of cheese ball. "No wonder I couldn't find it anywhere. I thought I already eat it but I don't remember when,"

"He took our snacks," Guanlin said 

"Then? What are you waiting for? We better eat it before he come back," Seongwoo said.

Sungwoon take his snack and walk toward the couch where Minhyun is sitting on.

"Deep-ah. Give me a snack," Minhyun said.

"Which one?" Jinyoung asked.

"Anything is fine," he said. Jinyoung pass him a pack of snack.

They all started to eat the snacks while watching the tv.

Some of the members are not with them. They have their schedules. The members who didn't have any schedules just rest at the dorm 

Sungwoon comfortably leaning on Minhyun. Minhyun look at Sungwoon who's leaning on him. He just smile.

Sungwoon didn't care about anything but just eat the snack. 

"Hyung," Minhyun calls him.

"Hm," Sungwoon hums. Not looking at Minhyun.

"Is that good?" he asked.

"So so," Sungwoon answered. He take a piece of the snack and put it near to Minhyun's mouth. "Say ah,"

"Ah," Minhyun open his mouth. Sungwoon put the snack in Minhyun's mouth.

"How is it?" Sungwoon asked.

"It's good," Minhyun said. 

The other members are all over the living room but Sungwoon and Minhyun sticks together on the couch.

Minhyun look at his fingers. There's some flavour powders on his fingers.

"Hyung, lick this," Minhyun put his hand in front of Sungwoon's face.

"Mwoya?"

"The flavour is still there," he said. Sungwoon didn't think it twice and just lick Minhyun's fingers.

"Guys. There's minors here," Jisung said.

"What?" Sungwoon asked. Woojin, Jinyoung and Guanlin looking at them with a questioning expression. While Seongwoo with his famous grin.

"Wait! What are you guys thinking about?" Minhyun asked.

"Come my sons. It's not for minor audience," Jisung said forcing the minors to stand up and leave the living room.

Seongwoo is still grinning while looking at Sungwoon and Minhyun.

"Yah. What with that face?" Sungwoon asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Want to go further? Do I need to leave?"

"Yah! Are you thinking dirty?!!" Sungwoon asked.

"I didn't say that," Seongwoo said. "Just continue. I will act like I see nothing,"

Sungwoon slap his forehead. Minhyun take the small cushion and throw it at Seongwoo. 

How can they think like that?!


End file.
